Entre lo dulce y lo salvaje
by Kotomi Lamperouge
Summary: Cuando los capitanes Kyoraku y Ukitake hacen el amor, el capitán Aizen los acecha y se masturba desde las sombras, esperando algún día ser parte de la fiesta. Yaoi lemon hard muy grafico. Non-con, trio, sado. Kyoraku x Ukitake, Kyoraku x Aizen, Aizen x Ukitake. Aizen seme y uke.
1. Un dulce amor

**Notas del fanfic:**

Los eventos de los primeros capítulos ocurren el la SS, cuando Aizen aun era capitán.

Contiene Lemon, en los próximos capítulos puede contener sadomasoquismo y violación.

Kyoraku x Ukitake, Kyoraku x Aizen, Aizen x Ukitake

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Tite Kubo.**

* * *

**Un dulce amor.**

**0o0o0o0**

El capitán Kyoraku se quitó el kimono rosa y lo colocó junto al futón mientras observaba a Ukitake que ya lo esperaba desnudo. Sin levantar la vista, Ukitake estaba recostado de lado, mirando las sabanas, el capitán de pelo blanco aun sentía vergüenza del acto sexual, aparte del miedo de ser descubiertos por el Capitán General Yamamoto.

Shunsui se acostó a su lado y de inmediato buscó los labios de Ukitake, a los que este correspondió un poco avergonzado.

-¿Te sucede algo Ukitake?- preguntó Shunsui mirando sus hermosos ojos verdes, Ukitake esquivó la mirada.

-No, es solo que… sentí a alguien fuera de aquí- le respondió levantando la vista y mirando hacia la ventana, Shunsui sonrió.

-Deja de imaginar cosas Ukitake, bésame y olvida que el resto del mundo existe.

-Lo siento Kyoraku, pero hoy… no se que me pasa.

-Tienes miedo, pero yo te quitaré ese miedo a besos, te haré el amor tan dulce y suavemente que te haré olvidar todo.

Kyoraku lo besó con pasión, bajó sus manos por su espalda hasta su cintura y lo acomodó sobre las sabanas, buscó su cuello y pasó su lengua por el hasta sus hombros, donde depositó besos cortos y suaves, siguió su camino hasta las tetillas, las cuales succionó y lamió con delicadeza, Ukitake enredaba sus dedos en el pelo castaño de su amado Shunsui, aunque después de tantos años de noviazgo, aun sentía que hacia algo malo, deseaba que Shunsui se sintiera bien, así que trataba de olvidar su fuerte moral por un momento, aunque era difícil borrar de su mente la imagen de los ojos acusadores del capitán comandante, Ukitake moriría si los encontraba en un acto como ese, aunque sabia que Yamamoto estaba enterado de algo, no era lo mismo que lo viera con sus propios ojos.

-Me gustas Juushiro, me fascinas… - le decía al oído mientras lamia el lóbulo de su oreja, Ukitake acarició la enorme espalda de Kyoraku, sintió como este se acomodaba entre sus piernas.

-Dime si lo quieres ya.

-Si… házmelo ya por favor- le pidió Ukitake, Kyoraku pasó su mano por la entrepierna de su amigo, notando su erección, luego bajó hasta la entrada de su ano donde colocó sus dedos y acarició la entrada, miró el rostro de Ukitake, este jadeaba de placer.

-Ya estas listo - le dijo Kyoraku sonriendo con una mirada de satisfacción. Lo fue penetrando lentamente, Ukitake apretó su cuerpo al de Kyoraku, abrió más las piernas, recibiendo dentro suyo todo el amor del otro hombre.

-Aah! Aaaahg! aahg- jadeaba Ukitake sintiendo la cabeza del pene entrando en él, Kyoraku sonrió.

-¿Te gusta mi amor?

-S..si, si – le contestó Ukitake con los ojos entrecerrados, acariciando el pecho de Kyoraku.

-Me alegro que te guste, siéntelo así mi amor, así… ah, que rico…- le contestó Kyoraku, entrando lentamente en Ukitake, disfrutando lo mejor posible al capitán del 13vo escuadrón.

Kyoraku empezó el vaivén, muy despacio para luego acelerar el ritmo, el rostro de Ukitake pasó del placer al dolor, Kyoraku disminuyó el ritmo.

-¿Te duele?- le preguntó besando su mejilla.

-Un poco, ve más despacio por favor Kyoraku.

-Es que no estas concentrado, te advierto que cuando este demasiado excitado no podré parar.

-Lo se, - le respondió Ukitake sonriendo tímidamente, Kyoraku respiro profundo.

-¿Quieres que continúe o lo dejamos aquí?

-Sigue por favor, yo trataré de concentrarme.

Kyoraku sonrió satisfecho, empezó de nuevo el vaivén dentro de Ukitake, sus cuerpos rozaban llenos de sudor, Kyoraku aceleró de nuevo, mientras masturbaba al capitán de pelo blanco, este, clavaba sus dedos en la espalda de Kyoraku.

-Entrégamela, dámela toda, estaré dentro de ti hasta que me la des- le sentenció Kyoraku, Ukitake se mordió los labios y frunció el ceño con una mueca de dolor, Kyoraku no quería dejarlo, pero sabia que su amigo no estaba concentrado en el acto, el sabia muy bien por que, también había sentido la presión espiritual de alguien mas que los observaba junto a la ventana, y no era la primera vez que sucedía, pero a diferencia de Ukitake, a Kyoraku le excitaba ser observado por alguien. Aceleró mas y mas, pero al observar el rostro de Ukitake, bajó el ritmo,

-¿Que pasa Shunsui?- preguntó Ukitake preocupado, Kyoraku acarició su pelo blanco húmedo por el sudor.

-No quiero hacerte daño.

-No me estas haciendo daño.

-Si no fuera así, no pondrías esa cara de dolor… terminaré en un momento, solo déjame venirme dentro de ti- le dijo mientras se masturbaba, lo penetró con suavidad, empezó de nuevo un vaivén mas despacio, a veces quería acelerar pero sabia que a Ukitake le molestaría, así que siguió despacio mientras lo besaba en los labios, siguió así hasta llegar al orgasmo y se tumbó sobre el cuerpo de su amigo.

-Gracias- le dijo al oído, Ukitake no respondió, Kyoraku le tocó el pene, estaba seco y flácido.

-Ukitake, espero que la próxima vez que lo hagamos estés dispuesto, quiero que tu también lo disfrutes.

-Gracias, lo estaré, creo que será mejor hacerlo en mi escuadrón.

-¿Estas bromeando? Allá nunca llegas al orgasmo, piensas que tus dos terceros puestos siempre te están observando, al menos Nanao-chan se va cuando apareces, no es como Lisa, que le gustaba sentarse a mirarnos tan descaradamente.

-Si, y muchas veces me llamaba después de las reuniones en la primera división para darme consejos de sexo y decirme lo que te gustaba que te hiciera.

Kyoraku se rió a carcajadas.

-Kyoraku, por favor, eso no es para reirse, me sentía muy avergonzado, incluso me daba dibujos con posiciones explicitas.

-Y tu,- le dijo Kyoraku mirándolo a los ojos tocando su barbilla con delicadeza- eras muy buen alumno- Ukitake se sonrojo y bajo la vista.

-Será mejor que me duerma un rato, debo levantarme muy temprano para…

-Para que hagamos el amor de nuevo.

-Lo que iba a decir era que debía irme a mi oficina temprano, antes que lleguen Kiyone y Sen…

Kyoraku no lo dejo terminar, le sello los labios con un húmedo y apasionado beso.

-Ufff, cuanto me gustas Ukitake, me vuelves loco en verdad…

Después que Ukitake se durmió en brazos de Shunsui, este observaba su rostro y su cuerpo aun desnudo sobre su cama.

"Que suerte tengo"- se dijo a si mismo el capitán mas fuerte, se levantó tirándose el kimono rosa por encima, y salio al pasillo que daba al patio trasero, miró el cielo, era una noche muy hermosa.

-Ya puedes salir- dijo Kyoraku- se que estas ahí, Aizen-taicho, que mala costumbre tienes de acechar a los demás.

Aizen salió de su escondite, y se acercó a Kyoraku un poco avergonzado.

-Disculpa si te molesté, Kyoraku-san, yo solo quería…

-¿Mirar como me cojo al amor de tu vida?

Aizen lo miró sorprendido, bajó la vista fingiendo ignorancia.

-No se lo que quieres decir con eso…

-Vamos hombre, se que Ukitake te gusta desde que estabas en la academia, se que siempre lo mirabas embelezado, se que se te para de solo estar a su lado, a mi no me vengas con mentiras, por eso nos acechas mientras le hago el amor, hoy no es la primera vez que lo haces, solo que él es un poco despistado cuando esta asustado y no a dado con tu reiatsu, pero yo si- le dijo Kyoraku sonriendo, luego lo miró seriamente- es mas, me gusta que me veas como lo penetro.

Aizen lo miró molesto, sabia que Kyoraku se sentía superior a el por muchas razones, entre ellas porque Ukitake lo prefería.

-No te imaginas lo bien que se siente que esos ojos verdes te miren con tanta pasión, es lo mas hermoso que veras en tu vida, es como si…

-Ya basta- le dijo Aizen tratando de contener su rabia, Kyoraku se acercó a él, acariciando su barbilla.

-Aunque tu también eres un buen ejemplar- le dijo, Aizen abrió los ojos sorprendido, Kyoraku apretó el cuerpo de Aizen contra el suyo, Aizen trato de escapar pero Kyoraku lo apretó mas fuerte, y lo miro a los ojos.

-Ahora tendrás que pagarme las veces que nos has observado… el teatro no te saldrá gratis.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Es el primer relato que publico, espero que les haya gustado.

**Arigatou ^.^**


	2. Un pequeño castigo

**¿Que le espera a Aizen ahora que Kyoraku lo descubrio observandolo mientras le hacia el amor a Ukitake?**

* * *

**Un pequeño castigo.**

0o0o0o0

Aizen observaba a Kyoraku sin poder creer lo que escuchaba y lo que sentía, las manos expertas de Kyoraku se deslizaban por el cuerpo de Aizen buscando sus puntos sensibles, demostrando su basta experiencia en el tema sexual.

-¿De que hablas? -le reclamó Aizen molesto, Kyoraku no le contestó, con un rápido movimiento lo tiró al suelo, se tiró sobre él y buscó su boca, Aizen empujó los hombros de Kyoraku, pero este apretó su mandíbula y lo besó, al principio, Aizen trataba de salir de abajo del cuerpo de Kyoraku, pero a medida que Kyoraku profundizaba el beso, Aizen abría mas los labios y sus manos apretaron la espalda de Kyoraku.

Kyoraku buscó el cuello de Aizen, allí chupó y lamió a su antojo, Aizen suspiraba, era lo mas cercano que tenia a Ukitake, pero no solo era eso, Kyoraku sabía lo que hacia y lo estaba llevando a las nubes.

-¿Te gusta Aizen-taicho?- preguntó Kyoraku abriendo el kimono de Aizen, el solo pudo responderle afirmativamente con la cabeza, Kyoraku acarició las tetillas de Aizen mientras miraba su rostro, Aizen jadeaba sonrojado sin atreverse a mirar a Kyoraku.

-Estoy sorprendido de que algo como esto te ponga tan excitado, aunque pensándolo bien, eres del tipo que solo estudia, pacifico, amable, no se cuantas veces has tenido sexo, pero según veo no son muchas.

Kyoraku sonrió al ver el rostro avergonzado de Aizen, el siempre quería ser el mejor en todo, estaba trabajando tan duro para ser el amo, el rey de la sociedad de almas, de hueco mundo y de la tierra y se molestó bastante al darse cuenta que ahora estaba a merced de Kyoraku Shunsui, ¿Qué dirían Gin y Tousen si lo vieran en los brazos de Kyoraku?

-Ya suéltame Kyoraku - le dijo Aizen, pero su falta de voluntad era evidente, Kyoraku se rió, Aizen maldijo el momento en que se le ocurrió ponerse aquella capa de Urahara para observar el acto sexual de Ukitake y Kyoraku.

-Haremos un trato Aizen-taicho – dijo Kyoraku- te haré algo, si te gusta te lo volveré a hacer las veces que yo quiera y agregaré otras cositas mas, sino te gusta, puedes irte y no volveremos a hablar del tema.

Aizen lo miró molesto ¿Qué tramaba? ¿Por qué sonreía así? Ese hombre tan tosco no podría contra su fuerza de voluntad.

-Trato hecho- le dijo Aizen confiando en si mismo, Kyoraku sonrió con malicia, se lamió los labios con lujuria cuando desnudó al capitán Aizen, acostado en el piso, Aizen observaba a Kyoraku tirar a un lado el kimono floreado, así pudo admirar el cuerpo musculoso del otro hombre, Kyoraku lo besó desde el pecho al ombligo, luego bajo hasta su pene, al cual dio varias lamidas, Aizen sintió una electricidad que nunca había sentido, colocó su mano en la frente de Kyoraku tratando de frenarlo.

-No.. no sigas…yo…- Kyoraku lo miró y sonrió,

-¿Que te pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de que te guste tanto?

-No, es que… Ukitake…

-¡Ah!, no te preocupes por él, tiene el sueño pesado, además la medicina hace que duerma profundamente, no estaría aquí, haciendo esto si supiera que él podría vernos, si hay algo que deseo en esta vida, es que Ukitake nunca sufra por mi culpa.

Aizen volteó el rostro cuando se dio cuenta que a ese hombre, Ukitake le importaba más de lo que se imaginaba.

-¿Por eso lo proteges tanto?

-Así es- le contestó tomando de nuevo su pene en sus manos

-¿Por eso tienes sexo con él despacio?

-Yo no tengo sexo con él,- le contestó Kyoraku seriamente, Aizen lo miró levantando las cejas- nosotros hacemos el amor.

Aizen apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño, Kyoraku sonrió y aprovechó para introducir el pene de Aizen en su boca y darle varias chupadas, Aizen lo miró asustado por las sensaciones que recibía.

-¡Aaaah!, aahh- Aizen jadeaba mientras Kyoraku chupaba su pene y acariciaba sus piernas, Aizen apretó el pelo de Kyoraku, tumbó su cabeza al suelo, este aceleró la succión, mientras miraba el rostro de Aizen que estaba totalmente excitado a punto de llegar al clímax. Kyoraku dejó de chupar y le sonrió.

-¿Quieres que siga?, Aizen-taicho ¿O quieres que me detenga?

-Si, sigue, sigue por favor…- le rogaba Aizen, Kyoraku subió hasta su boca y le dio un beso tan lleno de pasión que rozaba lo salvaje, apretando su pelo entre sus manos, luego lo miró a los ojos, le quitó las gafas.

-Tu teniente y la mía tenían razón, debajo de esas gafas hay un hombre muy apuesto- dijo Kyoraku echándole el pelo hacia atrás para observarlo mejor y volvió a besarlo, Aizen le correspondía como si su vida dependiera de aquel beso, Kyoraku se acomodó sobre él y le metió uno de sus dedos dentro de la boca.

-Chúpalo- le dijo, Aizen lo hizo, cuando se lo sacó con un hilo de saliva lo llevó hasta el ano de Aizen, y trató de introducirlo en él, Aizen lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Qu….? !No hagas eso!- le gritó Aizen, Kyoraku le puso un dedo en los labios.

-Ssshhh, no grites tan alto, podrían escucharte, y si eso pasa, tendremos que decir lo que esta pasando aquí, ya a mi me conocen mi forma de ser, pero tu… siempre te haces el inocente, el bonachón, el decente… seria algo muy feo para tu reputación que te encuentren conmigo, además, yo les diré las veces que me espiabas.

Aizen lo miró asustado, pensó en Gin y en Tousen, todo el teatro se le caería, todo por lo que había trabajado, pensó en Ukitake, en lo que pensaría de él si conociera las veces que lo había observado con Kyoraku, volteó el rostro sin hablar, incluso, cuando Kyoraku separó sus piernas y trató de penetrarlo. Aizen quería gritar al sentir el pene de Kyoraku abriéndose paso en su estrecho orificio, con el rostro contraído por el dolor, trató de alejarse, pero Kyoraku sonrió y lo atrajo mas hacia el.

-Te gustará, no te preocupes, ahora, aguanta.

-Para, por favor Kyoraku, para…- le rogaba Aizen pero Kyoraku no cedió, lo introdujo todo, Aizen se tapó la boca para no gritar, Kyoraku comenzó el vaivén dentro de Aizen, aceleraba más y más rápido, y se afincaba a él con mas fuerza, Aizen lo golpeó en los hombros.

-¡Que haces?!, ¡No seas tan cruel!- le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, Kyoraku se rió, -por favor Kyoraku…

-Es que con Ukitake no puedo hacerlo como me gusta, y así es como me gusta tener sexo.

Aizen lo miró pasmado comprendiendo las palabras de Kyoraku, este lo montaba con una violencia extrema, Aizen apretó los puños y lo dejó acabar, Kyoraku derramó todo dentro de el, luego se puso de pie y le tiró su ropa.

-Lárgate- le dijo, Aizen lo miraba con odio, - a menos que quieras mas.

Aizen no tenia fuerzas para ponerse de pie, Kyoraku se tiró el kimono rosa sobre la espalda, Aizen se vistió a medias, se iba cuando Kyoraku lo haló por un brazo.

-Espero que te haya gustado Aizen-taicho,- le dijo colocándole las gafas- ya que pienso ir a visitarte de vez en cuando.

Aizen abrió los ojos horrorizado, nunca había tenido miedo, pero esas palabras lo hicieron temblar.

-Te prometo que la próxima vez te va a gustar, es que tenía mucho tiempo sin tener sexo como me gusta.

Kyoraku entró de nuevo a su habitación, mientras que Aizen tomó la capa de Urahara y se fue a su división, tratando de no ser visto por alguien, en el camino, sin poder casi caminar, empezó a elaborar el plan de su venganza.

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado, sus comentarios valen mucho para mi, **Arigatou ^.^**


	3. Pensamientos pecaminosos

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

**¿Kyoraku ama a Ukitake, se siente feliz a su lado, pero… ¿Porque piensa tanto en Aizen? **

**0o0o0o0o0**

Ukitake despertó en los brazos de Kyoraku, sonrío al ver a su amigo mirándolo con cariño.

-Buenos días capitán Ukitake – le dijo Kyoraku mientras acariciaba su pelo blanco y lo contemplaba enamorado, Ukitake se sonrojó y sonrió tímidamente.

-Buenos días capitán Kyoraku – le contestó sonriendo, pero se sentó en la cama sobresaltado al ver el sol en el piso de la habitación. -¡Me quedé dormido!

-No te preocupes mi bello Juu-chan, estas en tu habitación, te traje anoche. – le dijo Kyoraku divertido, Ukitake miró a su alrededor, suspiró al ver que en efecto se encontraba en su habitación.

-Use shunpo- le dijo riéndose, luego lo beso en los labios.

-Gracias Shunsui.

-Hombre, no es nada, no quería que estuvieras asustado cuando amaneciera a tu lado.

-Eres demasiado bueno conmigo, debería agradecerte como es debido.

-Yo solo quiero que me lo agradezcas viniéndote la próxima vez que te haga el amor – le pidió Kyoraku en el oído, Ukitake sonrío avergonzado.

-Lo haré, te lo prometo.

Kyoraku lo besó en los labios, un beso suave, delicado, lleno de amor. Luego, Ukitake se recostó de su ancho pecho, su pelo blanco con olor a rosas, caía en cascada sobre sus hombros y los de Shunsui, su rostro hermoso y sereno le traían paz, Kyoraku comparaba la compañía de Ukitake con una tranquila y hermosa laguna cubierta de flores de loto blancos, y su sonrisa era como el sol al amanecer.

-Eres lo mejor que tengo en mi vida Juushiro- le dijo mientras besaba un mechón de sus cabellos, Ukitake se acunó mas en su pecho.

-Tu también eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, lo que mas quiero, el mejor regalo que la vida pudo darme- le contestó, Shunsui sonrió, sin embargo, en ese momento tan especial para los dos, recordó a Aizen.

-No debí hacerlo- dijo en voz alta, Ukitake se levantó mirándolo sorprendido.

-¿No debiste hacer que?- preguntó preocupado.

-No es nada importante Juu-chan, no es nada…

-Si dices que no es nada te creo – le respondió el hombre más frágil y volvió a colocarse sobre su pecho, Kyoraku suspiró, notó a Ukitake un poco intranquilo.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Necesitas tus medicinas?- le preguntó preocupado, pero Ukitake solo respiró profundo.

-Tu respiración cambio, eso quiere decir que me ocultas algo. – le contestó Ukitake, Shunsui se rascó la cabeza, después de tantos años le estaba ocultando algo, y Ukitake se dio cuenta, lo conocía demasiado bien, no en vano habían durado tantos años juntos, sin embargo, no podía decirle la verdad,

-¿Como lo sabes? Eres el despistado aquí, se supone que no deberías saber que oculto algo.

-Seré despistado cuando no me siento bien pero no soy tonto…- le reclamó, Kyoraku sonrió mientras pensaba que mentira decirle.

-Es mi ex teniente, Lisa-chan, un día como hoy sería su cumpleaños, no se donde esta, estoy preocupado por eso.

Ukitake lo miró a los ojos, Kyoraku permaneció serio sin ninguna expresión en su rostro que indicara lo contrario, Ukitake bajo la vista.

-Lo siento mucho, disculpa si traje a tu memoria malos recuerdos.

-No es nada Juu-chan – le dijo colocando su mano entre las piernas de Ukitake, este se sobresaltó.

-¿Sabes la hora que es?- le reprochó – mis terceros deben andar por ahí, sabes que me…

-Que son tremenda molestia- dijo interrumpiéndolo y besándolo, Ukitake se apartó de él.

-Si lo sabes entonces no deberías continuar.

-Deberías despedirlos.

-No puedo hacer eso, ellos son muy buenos, son como una familia para mí, hacen mis tareas sin quejarse y me protegen.

-Yo te protegeré.

-Tienes tus propias obligaciones en tu escuadrón, así que es mejor que te vayas a cumplirlas.

-¿Me estas echando?- preguntó Kyoraku con una picara sonrisa mientras acariciaba el pene del otro hombre, este se apartó un poco.

-Por favor, Kyoraku, compórtate, debo trabajar y tu también.

-Quiero hacerte sexo oral ahora mismo – le dijo Kyoraku tajante, Ukitake abrió los ojos desorbitados.

-Pe…Pero, pero Kyoraku… yo…- Kyoraku se tiró sobre él, quitando las sabanas que lo cubrían, debajo de estas, pudo contemplar la piel delicada y blanca como el marfil de su pareja, Kyoraku sonrió, lo vio sonrojarse, avanzó rápidamente a la entrepierna de Ukitake, este le pedía que no continuará pero Kyoraku no le hizo caso, tomó el pene entre sus manos para llevarlo a su boca, Ukitake lo empujó molesto, Kyoraku lo atrajo hacia él por la muñeca con brutalidad, Ukitake gritó asustado, Kyoraku lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Te asusté?, lo siento, cuando estoy así de excitado no mido mi propia fuerza.

_-¡¿PASA ALGO CAPITÁN?!-_ llamó Sentarou desde la puerta, con su habitual forma de hablar en voz alta, Kiyone también preguntó.

-No, no es nada…-les dijo Ukitake

_-¿Podemos pasar_?- llamó Kiyone, Ukitake se cubrió con las sabanas, Kyoraku dio un golpe sobre la cama, Ukitake se asustó de nuevo, al darse cuenta, Kyoraku le pidió perdón.

-¡No…no entren, estoy bien, se pueden retirar por favor!- les pidió Ukitake a sus dos terceros.

_-¡SI NECESITA ALGO ESTOY DISPUESTO A AYUDARLO, SABE QUE LO RESPETO MUCHO CAPITÁN!_- gritó Sentarou, Kiyone le gritó algo más pero Ukitake respiró profundo mientras sus terceros se insultaban en el pasillo, Kyoraku estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Les digo que se vayan?-preguntó Kyoraku, Ukitake lo miró atemorizado.

-Claro que no, sabrán que estas aquí.

-Por favor hombre, como no lo van a saber ya, si son tus sombras, no podemos estar tranquilos en ningún lugar, acaba de elegir un teniente, al menos Kaien-kun los mantenía lejos de nosotros y no se metía en nuestros asuntos.

-No encuentro a nadie tan confiable como él

-¿O es que no quieres elegir a nadie para mantenerme a raya?

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó Ukitake asombrado.

-Mientras no elijas un teniente esto seguirá pero parece que a ti te conviene para que no te haga algunas cosas que piensas que son impuras.

-Siempre hago lo que me pides.- le reclamó Ukitake, Kyoraku lo miró molesto.

-Eso no es cierto, te niegas alejando que eso es muy obsceno, además, no es solo que hagas lo que te pido, es que tú también me pidas algo a mí, ¿O crees que es cómodo para mí venir y que te tumbes como un muerto mientras yo hago todo el trabajo tratando de complacerte?

A Ukitake se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-¿Qu…que?, eso no es verdad, el único que se complace eres tu mismo.

-Porque tú no quieres hacer nada, siempre es lo mismo…

Ukitake lo miró molesto, pero se contuvo y le habló con suavidad.

-¿Después de tanto tiempo porque me dices esto ahora?- le preguntó Ukitake temblando, Kyoraku bajo la vista, ¿Porque estaba discutiendo con Ukitake?, ¿porque lo trababa así? y sobre todo, ¿porque pensaba en Aizen?, pero esa ultima parte nunca se la diría.- Shunsui ,te hice una pregunta- le volvió a decir Ukitake.

-Olvídalo y perdóname, nunca volveré a hacerte llorar- respondió besando su frente y limpiando sus lágrimas, luego se puso de pie buscando su ropa- debo irme, o Nanao-chan aparecerá por aquí y me golpeará, debo hacer inspección de tropa.

-¿Tu? ¿Hacer inspección?, ¿Sabes que hora es? Ya Ise-san debe haberla realizado.

-Así es, pero si me quedo aquí vendrá a buscarme de todos modos, mejor que me encuentre en el techo de la oficina y no en tu cama.

Jushiro bajó la vista sonrojado.

-Es verdad, mejor ve.

Kyoraku lo despidió con un beso en los labios, mientras acariciaba sus muslos.

-Esta noche vendré y acabaré lo que empecé, así que prepárate.

Tomó su mano izquierda para depositar un beso en ella, pero vio que su muñeca estaba roja.

-¿Con que te hiciste eso?- le preguntó en tono autoritario, Ukitake no levantó la vista

-Tú… me lo hiciste hace unos 5 minutos cuando… cuando no quise que siguieras… poniendo tú…boca… tú sabes…donde.

-Lo siento mucho- le respondió avergonzado- no volverá a pasar, aunque si me gustaría que llamaras las cosas por su nombre.

Ukitake bajó aun mas la cabeza, tratando de cubrir su rostro con su pelo, Kyoraku se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó.

Regreso esta noche, después de la reunión de capitanes, no te obligaré a nada que no quieras ¿De acuerdo?.

-Si, gracias Shunsui.

Esa tarde, Kyoraku caminó a la oficina de reuniones del primer escuadrón, tarareaba una canción pensando en el encuentro que en la noche tendría con Ukitake.

"Al menos dijo que si, aunque no dijo que aceptaría eso, pero al menos dijo que fuera, pero seria mejor si después de la reunión lo llevo a mi habitación, Nanao-chan estará leyendo en la biblioteca…" frunció el ceño "No, ya Nanao-chan no estará en la biblioteca, pero estará leyendo en su habitación, puedo acosarla un poco para que cierre su puerta bien temprano o puedo hablar con Rangiku para que se lleve a Sentarou y Kiyone a beber" sonrió "esa seria mejor opción, caramba que difícil es una cita con Ukitake, ya a estas alturas no debería ser así"

Se encontró en la entrada con Aizen, este le sonrió dándole las buenas tardes de manera cordial, Kyoraku se sorprendió, pareciera como si hubiera olvidado lo ocurrido la noche anterior, el le devolvió el saludo, también como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos.

-Bonita tarde- le dijo Kyoraku con una sonrisa de lado, Aizen mió el cielo y sonrió.

-Si, muy bonita, las nubes blancas siempre me resultan hermosas, más cuando se van tiñendo de rojo al caer la tarde.

Kyoraku se sintió inquieto, recordó a Ukitake cuando caía enfermo, como su blanca piel y su pelo se teñían de rojo.

-Sucede algo, Kyoraku-taicho – preguntó Aizen con una mirada tan inocente que parecía fingida, ¿Se estaba haciendo el fuerte o quería que el supiera que estaba fingiendo inocencia?

-Nada Aizen-taicho, nada – dijo para luego darle la espalda y caminar hacia el salón, dentro, pudo ver varios shinigamis alrededor de alguien, siempre pasaba lo mismo, Kyoraku se sintió orgulloso de si mismo, porque el hombre que atraía la simpatía de todos era suyo.

-Déjenlo, o lo van a asfixiar- dijo Kyoraku imponiendo su autoridad- se acercó al grupo y se colocó junto a Ukitake como un perro guardián.

-Es que hace mucho que no veíamos al capitán Ukitake, estamos muy felices de que se sienta mejor- dijo una joven vestida con el kimono negro de los Shinigamis.

-Si, si, pero ya deben irse, no deben estar aquí, la reunión va a empezar- les dijo con una amable sonrisa, a pesar de esta y sus suaves palabras, su cuerpo corpulento y su forma de pararse junto a Ukitake eran amenazadoras, los demás entendieron y se fueron alejando mientras se despedían del capitán mas bajo.

-No deberías hacer eso, solo quieren ser amables- reclamó Ukitake.

-Solo quería estar un tiempo a solas contigo antes de la reunión.

-Ya me extrañaba que llegaras tan temprano.

Kyoraku tomó la mano del capitán de pelo blanco entre las suyas.

-¿Estas mejor? ¿Aun te duele la muñeca? - le preguntó casi a punto de besarlo, Ukitake se alejó de él.

-No hagas eso aquí, nos pueden ver, deja eso para otro momento, compórtate por favor Kyoraku.

Kyoraku suspiró tratando de contenerse y no abrazarlo y estamparle un beso delante de todos.

En la reunión, el capitán general Yamamoto habló sobre la aparición de algunos Hollows en la Sociedad de Almas, también sobre las luchas internas del Rukongai Norte, cuando salió a flote el nombre del clan Shiba, al que Byakuya se dirigió con desprecio, Ukitake salió en su defensa, argumentando que de esa casa habían salido excelentes shinigamis, Kyoraku que siempre estaba atento a las palabras de Ukitake en cada reunión, para salir en su defensa en caso de que algún capitán lo hiciera sentir mal, desvió su atención hacia la cara de niño bueno que mostraba Aizen, lo observó como nunca antes, este permanecía callado mirando el piso mientras Mayuri y Zaraki discutían, Ukitake trataba de calmar la situación y Gin se reía de todos.

-¡Ya cállense!- dijo Hitsugaya pero ninguno les hizo caso como si se tratara de un niño en una pelea de hombres.

-Por favor, deténganse, no sigan discutiendo, por favor…- les pidió Ukitake, Mayuri lo miró con desprecio.

-Solo a ti se te puede ocurrir estar de parte de este simio mal educado de Zaraki.

-Quieres que te enseñe quien es el simio, te voy a descuartizar, ¡pedazo de escoria!

Kyoraku observaba a Aizen, ese hombre lo tenia inquieto, algo que nunca le ocurría con nadie, pero mas que molestarse, sentía curiosidad. Notó que se mordió el labio inferior y luego los lamió con cierta lujuria, ¿serian solo cosas suyas? Cuando volvió a mirarlo, Aizen lo miraba fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, Kyoraku trató de mostrarse tranquilo, se cubrió la vista con su sombrero, recordaba la noche anterior, como Aizen había caído entre sus brazos sin fuerzas, recordó su mirada cuando le quitó las gafas, sus labios carnosos, su pelo castaño, suave y lustroso, la cara de puta que puso cuando se la estaba chupando, su cuerpo esbelto y sudado, como él lo habia desvirgado tan salvajemente y aun así, Aizen lo estaba provocando y el excitándose… no, no era el mismo capitán que siempre sonreía a todos con cara de niño bueno, había algo diferente, y él tenia unos inmensos deseos de descubrirlo.

-Deberías mandar a tus hombres a calmar la rebelión Soi-fon- dijo Mayuri,- todos esos sucios engendros del distrito 76 al 80 del Kusajishi deben ser eliminados.

-Pienso lo mismo- dijo Byakuya con aires de superioridad.

-¿Piensas que mi fuerza elite es para esa clase de tonterías?- le respondió Soi-fon ofendida.

-El problema es que en mi casa necesitamos sirvientes- les dijo Byakuya,- no se pueden eliminar todos.

-Ya basta, no puedo creer que hablen de esa gente como si fueran objetos, muchos de ellos tienen gran poder espiritual, deberían -Ukitake se puso la mano en la frente, estaba pálido y mareado- deberían ser mas considerados…

-Que sentimental eres, se nota que le tienes pena por que no son mas que un estorbo como tu, que eres un torpe que no sirve para otra cosa que escupir sangre.

Todos se quedaron callados, Ukitake miró a Mayuri pasmado, Kenpachi tomó a Mayuri por el cuello.

-¿Que fue lo que dijiste? ¡Como te atreves a hablarle así!, ¡Si eres hombre repítelo maldito gusano!

Kyoraku se acercó a Ukitake.

-¡Vuelvan a sus puestos ahora!- les gritó el comandante Yamamoto

-Perdona Yamajii, pero será mejor que me lo lleve de aquí.

Yamamoto observó por un momento a Ukitake, estaba pálido, a punto de llorar y se tambaleó varias veces, Kenpachi soltó a Mayuri y agarró a Ukitake por un brazo.

-Será lo mejor – dijo Unohana,- si quieres te acompaño Kyoraku-taicho

-Gracias- dijo Kyoraku esperando la orden de Yamamoto, el viejo respiró profundo.

-Llévatelo- le dijo, pero antes necesito escuchar la disculpa del capitán Kurotsuchi.

Todos esperaban, cuando Mayuri miró a Ukitake molesto con la intención de disculparse de mala gana, Ukitake habló.

-No tiene que disculparse, lamento mucho haber hecho enojar al capitán Kurotsuchi, pues cada vez que me ha pedido investigar mi enfermedad y tratar de curarme lo he rechazado, me imagino que al ser un científico debe sentirse mal, porque le he dicho que ya estoy bajo tratamiento.

-¿Entonces no quieres que se disculpe?- preguntó Yamamoto

-No, solo le diré que lamento mucho si piensa que soy un estorbo para los 13 escuadrones, pero espero no tener que ser tampoco una necesidad porque eso querría decir que tendrían que utilizar mis servicios en una grave situación y lo que mas deseo es que se mantenga la paz en este lugar. También deseo quedarme hasta el final de la reunión si es posible, no quiero que los capitanes de los escuadrone pierdan sus oportunidades de exponer sus puntos por mi culpa.

-Me quedaré a tu lado- le dijo Kyoraku.

-No te preocupes- le dijo Ukitake sonriendo,- como vez, tengo un buen defensor al lado mío.

Zaraki sonrió mirando a Maruri desafiante, este chasqueo los dientes molesto.

Al final de la reunión, Mayuri se acercó a Ukitake.

-Aun esta en pie mi oferta, si decides ser mi conej… quiero decir mi paciente...

-Se que me quieres ayudar, pero gracias, con el tratamiento de Unohana me basta – le dijo con una sonrisa amable y sincera. Mayuri sonrió con ganas de continuar tratando de convencerlo.

-¡Ya te dijo que no!- le gruñó Zaraki poniéndose delante de Ukitake, Aizen pasó junto a Kyoraku.

-Parece que alguien más quiere acciones en tu compañía, creo que Zaraki esta peligrosamente cerca de tú bello Jushiro, ¿no crees?

Kyoraku miró la escena molesto, Ukitake le sonreía a Zaraki mientras caminaba junto a él, Kyoraku fue enseguida y ante la mirada curiosa de todos sacó a Ukitake del lugar con shunpo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Notas finales:**

Les prometo que la proxima tenga un poco de Lemon ^/^


End file.
